


Breakfast On Tatooine

by writesometimes



Series: Domestic Din [3]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Longing, M/M, this is soft and sappy, working title was 'Din takes care of Cobb this time'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writesometimes/pseuds/writesometimes
Summary: He could never stay long, always on to the next step of his journey, but when Din had visited in the past it brought a little excitement to Cobb's life. A little comfort too, but he'd never admit that aloud either.-or-Din ventures back to Mos Pelgo to return something that isn't his.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Series: Domestic Din [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019953
Comments: 20
Kudos: 336





	Breakfast On Tatooine

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow-up to my previous work, [Unscheduled Stop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516937)

Every now and then, when he was eating dinner by himself or washing what few dishes he'd managed to dirty, Cobb's eyes would wander through his little kitchen and settle on the empty spot on the shelf where his thermos had once been kept. Sometimes, when he was in a certain, wistful mood, he'd imagine where the thermos was. Or more accurately, where Din was, but he would never admit that aloud. The Mandalorian hadn't been back in months, and Cobb was more distressed about it than he'd anticipated.   
  
He could never stay long, always on to the next step of his journey, but when Din had visited in the past it brought a little excitement to Cobb's life. A little comfort too, but he'd never admit that aloud either. Cobb would never call himself lonely but if he had to admit anything, it would be that it'd been nice to have another body about the house, even if it was just for a short time. Another presence to share a story with while he ate, another person to warm his bed at night.   
  
Cobb also found himself smiling from time to time thinking about the little green child always at Din's side. How he'd break out in a wide grin, big eyes shining, when he saw Cobb. It warmed his heart to think of something so small and innocent and precious being so overjoyed to see him.   
  
So yes, sometimes when he was bored of baking in the heat of the planet's twin suns, or when he felt like a ghost haunting his own home, Cobb's mind would drift to thoughts of the Mandalorian and his tiny child. Some nights when he couldn't sleep he'd amble outside, climb onto his own roof and lie back, bottle of whiskey at his side, and study the stars, trying to imagine where in the galaxy Din and his little dependent could be. Cobb would say a silent prayer to whoever might listen that they, and his thermos, were all right. 

* * *

There were nights, when the child was asleep in the passenger seat and no frantic warning beeps sounded from the control panel, that Din would lean back in the pilot's seat and allow himself to relax at last. Quiet had become rare aboard the _Razor Crest_ , and Din would take advantage of it every chance he got.   
  
Some nights, when sleep wouldn't come, Din's eyes would flit over into the corner of the control panel where Cobb's thermos rested on its side against the windshield. He would let his mind wander to thoughts of the Marshal, contemplating what he'd done that day, if he was safe, still smiling softly in the light of Tatooine's two suns.   
  
Din was well-acquainted with solitude. He didn't think he was particularly lonely and he had the child who, even though he couldn't speak, was amusing company at least. But there were times he missed just having someone to share useless thoughts with. Someone to debate where the best place in the galaxy to buy blaster parts was, or what the best holovid made in the last few years was.   
  
Every once in a while Din was overcome with an urge to return the thermos, check in on its owner, make sure everything was still functioning well in the little plot of sand that comprised Mos Pelgo. 

* * *

The day had been unforgiving to Din. A few seedy bars and a couple dingy alleys had led to some dirty fights and Din had nothing to show for them. He was tired, and sore, a few credits poorer, and the child whined every time he tried to set him down. He sighed as he leaned forward and finally, blessedly, started the _Crest_ and put some much-needed distance between himself and the planet he'd been skulking about on.   
  
The child sat in his lap, large eyes blinking as he watched Din's hands drift over the control panel, pushing buttons and flicking switches. He was fighting sleep, and Din knew it, but he also knew the second he put him over in the passenger seat he'd start crying loudly. The _Crest_ jerked forward roughly and the child grunted. Cobb's thermos was jolted from its spot against the windshield and clattered over the control panel. Din quickly reached out and caught it before it could hit the child.  
  
He sighed deeply as the child reached his tiny hands out and flexed his claws. "This isn't ours," Din explained sternly. The child turned his head and looked up at Din, a low coo his only response. He glanced between the child in his lap and the thermos in his hand and took a deep breath. Din knew what he wanted to do, return to Mos Pelgo, slip the thermos into Cobb's warm hands, see his crooked smile again, waste a little time in the pleasant confines of the Marshal's home. But he also knew what he needed to do, and finding out where the child belonged was far more important than some thermos.   
  
He could, of course, make a quick detour, drop the thermos at Cobb's doorstep without so much as knocking on his door. Maybe just seeing the man's peaceful little house would be enough to put him out of Din's mind for a while.   
  
With a heavy sigh, Din squinted down at the child. "Don't tell anyone," he instructed gently as he tapped the coordinates for Mos Pelgo into the control panel. 

* * *

Tatooine was completely dark when Din finally touched the _Razor Crest_ down onto the planet's sandy surface. The child scampered over to his rucksack in the passenger seat and climbed into it with an excited grin. Din rolled his eyes and slung the rucksack over his shoulders. "You should be sleeping," he chastised as he tucked the child's blankets around his body. The child just giggled in response.   
  
Din hadn't set the _Crest_ down too far outside of Mos Pelgo, and before long the buildings and houses that made up the little settlement came into view. He picked up his pace as he spied the familiar outline of Cobb Vanth's home not too far off in the distance. Before he knew it, Din was standing in the man's front yard, thermos clutched tightly in his hand. He set it down in front of Cobb's front door and started to back away.  
  
Movement up on the roof caught Din's attention, and he squinted through the darkness to try and make out just what it was that seemed to be moving in his direction. A dark shadow moved across the roof and gave way to familiar silver hair and lanky limbs in the moonlight. Din bit his bottom lip.   
  
"Kinda cowardly to just drop my own stuff off at my front door in the middle of the night." Cobb scooted himself to the edge of the roof and stared down at Din, an unreadable expression on his face.   
  
Din sighed quietly and hoped the sound didn't broadcast through his voice modulator into the silence of the night air. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, unsure for the first time in a long time of what his next move should be.   
  
Cobb climbed off the low roof of his house like a cat stretching after a nap, wrangling his long limbs as he finally reconnected with the sandy surface of Tatooine. On unsteady feet, he stepped forward and then bent over, plucking the worn thermos off his doorstep. He shook his head softly and glanced over at Din, marvelling a bit at how the moonlight glinted off his Beskar. "I told you I didn't expect it back," Cobb drawled, brows furrowed as he stared intently at the thermos in his hands.   
  
Din watched carefully as Cobb stood in front of him, swaying slightly in the darkness. "It's not mine to keep," he replied. Cobb's lean body tilted forward and Din reached out and grabbed the man by his shoulders, steadying him. "You smell like whiskey," Din stated plainly as he leaned Cobb back upright.  
  
Cobb ran a hand through his hair and fixed Din with a lopsided grin. "That's 'cause I've been drinking whiskey," he replied with a laugh.  
  
Din rolled his eyes. He pulled a canteen from the pack slung over his shoulder and passed it to Cobb. "Water," he said sternly as he pressed the canteen into his hands.   
  
Cobb smiled crookedly before he unscrewed the top of the canteen and gulped down about half its contents. He passed it back to Din lazily, leaning to the side as he stared at the man with a small smile on his face.   
  
Din shook his head and slid the canteen back into his pack, the child scooting to the side to make room for it. "You should rest," Din said as he studied Cobb in the moonlight. He had more stubble than he did the last time Din saw him, his hair was messy and somehow charming all at the same time, his cheeks were red, no doubt from the alcohol he'd been consuming. He sighed as the Marshal stumbled forward, a quiet giggle escaping his lips.   
  
Carefully, Din slipped Cobb's arm around his shoulders and leaned the man's warm body against his side. The child cooed from Din's opposite hip, his head peeking out from the top of his rucksack. Din let out a heavy sigh as he tried to readjust everyone into a better position for moving. Once he was fairly sure no one was going to pitch over into the sand on their face, he started walking.  
  
He swung Cobb's front door open slowly and was greeted by darkness. Carefully, he started to move himself, Cobb, and the rather delighted green child down the steps into Cobb's home. Once they'd made it down the stairs, Din flicked on an overhead light, flooding the main area of Cobb's home with warm light. He heard the thermos clatter across the floor.  
  
Cobb groaned loudly at his side. "Shut it off, for Maker's sake," he muttered as he covered his eyes with his hand.   
  
Din wanted to be irritated but somehow couldn't quite conjure the feeling. Instead, he simply reached back over and clicked the lights off. The child laughed in his rucksack. He angled them in the direction of Cobb's bedroom and started moving again. He dumped Cobb as gently as he could onto his mattress and turned to arrange the blankets over his body. When he moved the child popped up further out of his rucksack and extended his arms, squealing as he came almost face to face with Cobb.   
  
Cobb laughed and plucked the child from his little pack. "Hey, little guy!" he drawled excitedly as he laid himself back on his bed. "It's good to see yah." The child babbled something at the man and laid one of his tiny hands on his cheek. Cobb smiled and glanced up at Din. "Good to see you _and_ your Dad."  
  
The child made a series of delighted little sounds and settled himself in the space between Cobb's arm and chest. Din stopped in his tracks for a moment and took the sight in. Cobb smiling happily as the child cuddled up to him in the dark. Din felt his cheeks flush and took a deep breath as he finished pulling the blankets up over Cobb's long legs.   
  
"Where are you going?" Cobb whispered in the dark as Din started to walk out of the room.   
  
Din walked back over to the bedside and sighed. "I'm going to let you rest."  
  
"Stay."  
  
The flush staining Din's face traveled lower, spreading down his throat and over his chest. "Are you sure?" he asked, trying to hide the way his voice wavered as he spoke.  
  
"Yeah. But first? Take this off," Cobb's index finger traced along the bottom of Din's breastplate, "Or I will."  
  
Din couldn't help the soft, disbelieving huff of laughter that escaped him. He shook his head as he wandered through Cobb's darkened bedroom, carefully removing his Beskar and piling it atop the man's dresser. He slipped his boots off and placed them next to Cobb's by the door. Once he was suitably divested of his armor for the night, he sunk down into the bed beside Cobb.   
  
Din laid flat on his back while Cobb rested beside him, curled onto his side with his back to the Mandalorian. The child still rested beside Cobb's chest. The room was quiet, the sound of the three of them breathing the only noise bouncing off the walls until Cobb shifted back a bit in his bed, his body relaxing against Din's.  
  
"Thank you," Cobb murmured as he drew the child closer to his chest and covered him with the blankets.  
  
"For what?" Din asked, brow furrowing beneath his helmet.  
  
"For bringing my thermos back," Cobb replied with a small laugh.  
  
Din could hear the playful smile in the other man's voice, it made the flush creeping persistently over his skin reach his ears. "Go to sleep," he whispered.  
  
Cobb hummed contentedly and shut his eyes. Din waited a moment, listened carefully as Cobb and the child began to snore softly, before he allowed himself to shut his eyes and drift off. 

* * *

When Din woke the next morning, he was surprised to feel soft, warm puffs of air against his throat. Carefully, he shifted a bit in the bed and looked over to his side. Cobb had rolled over in the night, his head rested close to Din's shoulder, his breath ghosting gently over Din's throat. The child dozed in the small space between them, a makeshift nest of warm bodies and blankets. Din felt the flush from the night before begin to spread over his entire body again.  
  
As gently and silently as he could, Din slipped out of the bed and padded through Cobb's house to the kitchen. He started a pot of caf and gathered what he could find to make something for breakfast. He had time to sneak a plate of food and a mug of caf for himself before Cobb sleepily plodded his way through his bedroom door, the child clutched to his chest.   
  
"What're you doin'?" Cobb slurred, still half asleep.   
  
"Making breakfast," Din replied as he stirred some eggs in a pan on the stove.   
  
The child squawked loudly as Cobb passed through the kitchen and flopped down into one of his kitchen chairs. "Yeah, you and me both, kid," he said through a yawn as he set the child on the table. He blinked and a mug of caf appeared in front of him. "You didn't have to -- "  
  
"I know," Din said before Cobb could finish. He shrugged as he set two plates of eggs on the table and grabbed the child. "Figured everyone would be hungry though." He sat down in the other chair across from Cobb and placed the child in his lap. He slid one of the plates closer and let the child grab handfuls of eggs eagerly.   
  
Cobb smiled as he watched the child happily devour his breakfast. "He sure likes eggs," he chuckled as he picked up a fork and began eating himself.  
  
"You have no idea," Din said as he tried to get the child to slow down a bit.   
  
"You want to take a plate in my room? I can feed the little guy if you want." Cobb offered over the rim of his mug.  
  
"I already ate."  
  
Cobb swallowed his caf, but just barely. The fact that Din had already eaten and not just taken off, but had stuck around to keep him company for breakfast, made it difficult for Cobb to breathe for a moment.   
  
"I can't stay long," Din said quietly, breaking up the silence that had fallen over the kitchen.  
  
Cobb smiled over at Din and nodded. "I know."   
  
The child gave Cobb a toothy grin as he finished his breakfast. He smiled back and reached across the table, wiping the child's face gently with a napkin. Once he was finished with his eggs, Cobb stacked the plates on top of one another and made his way to the sink to let the dishes soak for a bit. He slowly walked back over to the table and smiled at Din "I'm going to shower, I smell like I crawled in a bottle of whiskey last night." He leaned down and pressed his lips softly to the cheek of Din's helmet. "Thanks," he whispered as he stood and headed for the bathroom.   
  
Din sat silently, watching as Cobb disappeared into his bathroom. The child cooed curiously in his lap, glancing between Din and the closed bathroom door. "I know kid, I know," Din muttered. "I like it here too but we can't stay." He smiled down at the child in his lap and headed off for Cobb's room to make the bed and put his Beskar back on for the day. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have not known peace since Cobb Vanth was introduced so I'm just clogging this website with my gross feelings about it.
> 
> I listened to _Are You Alright?_ by Lucinda Williams a lot while working on this so, you know, listen to it and suffer with me.
> 
> [tumblr](https://imwritesometimes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
